The Babysitter
by Mayumi Selnia
Summary: Meiko, Rin and Miku left Len at home to go to a little 2-hour trip vacation. Meiko hired her friend, Luka to babysit Len for 3 days. A tsundere for a babysitter? What could go wrong?


**The Babysitter**

**Author's note:**

**If you do not like or just really hate the LukaXLen pairing, then please, just visit my other stories. It's my very first lemon so please, don't be too harsh. I tried my best, and I know there are a lot of rooms for improvement. Well, I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to R&R.**

* * *

"Len, behave, okay?" Meiko ordered, putting on her coat.

"Okay, okay! Jeez, I'm trying to take an afternoon nap here!" Len replied, not giving the brunette any attention.

He rolled all over the couch, trying to find a comfortable position. Meiko rolled her eyes as she picked up her purse and put her boots on.

"Rin? Miku? Are you guys ready?" she loudly asked, waiting to hear the replies from the two girls.

Instead of getting replies, Meiko heard thumping noises as the blonde and the teal-haired girls ran down the stairs.

"We're ready!" the two replied in unison.

"Okay, get in the car. Len, we'll only be gone for 3 days, understood?" Meiko hollered.

"Okay! God, why can't you understand that I'm trying to take a freaking nap?" Rin's twin yelled, throwing a pillow at Meiko.

Meiko threw the pillow back, hitting Len on the face.

"Learn to respect, you brat! The babysitter will be here soon!" growled Meiko, shutting the door so hard that a hanging frame fell to the floor, its glass shattering.

The pillow hit him so hard that Len fell asleep on the floor, not bothering to get back up on the couch.

Suddenly, he heard the doorbell's ring. He sluggishly crawled to the door, not wanting to get up. As he reached the door, he sat up to be able to reach the door knob. He unlocked the door and as soon as he heard the click, he returned to his crawling position.

"Is this where Meiko Sakine live?" the woman in front of the door asked, taking a step in and not even noticing Len.

Len looked up to see who it was, but what he first noticed was the woman's long legs. He looked up higher and higher and saw the woman's sexy, pink underwear, his jaw slowly dropping.

"What the—?" the woman said as she noticed Len looking up her skirt.

"Y-you!"

The echo of a slap was heard all over the house filled with only 2 people.

The woman cleared her throat and began talking after she dragged Len to the couch with a red hand-mark on his face.

"I am your babysitter, Luka Megurine. I'll be staying here until my friend Meiko comes back," she declared, sitting down on the couch, exposing her thighs.

"So, you're friends with that obnoxious woman?" Len asked, rubbing his smacked face.

"Sadly, yes."

"I feel you," Len replied, smiling a little.

"Anyways, you'll be following my rules from now on, understood?" Luka continued, not finding Len's joke amusing.

"How old are you anyways?" Luka curiously asked.

"15."

"You're actually old enough to babysit yourself, but it seems that Meiko doesn't trust you which lead to my being here," Luka explained.

"Okay, fine. Can I play games now?" Len rolled his eyes, finally done rubbing his still-red face.

"Still immature, huh," Luka mumbled to herself.

"What?" Len asked.

"I said go on."

Len sighed at his babysitter's cruel personality. Before he got up, Len took a glance at Luka's thighs, feeling a little sensation down his lower body.

Luckily, Luka was unable to notice his staring and walked up the stairs to bring her bag of clothes to the room she'll be staying in. Len quietly followed her to get a quick glance of her underwear as she walked up the stairs.

"For a tsundere, she's really hot," Len said to himself, returning back to playing his video games.

After playing for 3 hours straight, Len heard his stomach's rumbles and decided to eat dinner despite the time being only 6:30 pm.

"Hey, I'm going out on a date. I'll be back," said Luka, walkind down the stairs as she brushed her long pink tresses.

"Wait, you have a boyfriend?"

"It's a blind date Meiko set-up. It'd be rude to not go," Luka said, checking herself in the mirror one last time.

"I'll be back before 10, okay?" Luka stated, quickly yet gently shutting the door.

Len sighed and continued eating his food, looking at the clock. Len continued playing his video games for another hour and decided to watch a movie afterwards. Without his knowing, he fell asleep on the couch with the television on.

Len opened his eyes as he heard noises coming from the kitchen. He looked at the clock and it was 11:45 late at night.

"Is it a burglar?" he thought, quickly sitting up in panic.

He grabbed the hardest and longest thing he could find: Miku's plastic leek toy.

He slowly and quietly walked to the kitchen on his tippy toes. He inhaled and exhaled slowly before he decided to confront the burglar in the kitchen.

He jumped out to the kitchen, holding a leek and his eyes closed.

"You look stupid."

Len slowly opened his tightly-shut eyes and found Luka drinking Meiko's sake.

"Luka? What time did you get home?" Len asked, putting the leek down.

"Don't…worry, I...I…I kept my…uhh…I kept my…my promise," Luka slowly and lazily said, drinking more sake straight from the bottle.

Len sat down beside Luka where he was able to smell her strong, exotic perfume mixed with alcohol in it.

"She's drunk," Len said to himself, sighing.

"Wha—what didja say?" Luka asked, pointing at Len's face.

"Let's go bring you to your room," Len said, taking the sake bottle from Luka's hand and putting her arms on his shoulder.

He didn't know if he was going to be able to carry, or even assist, the drunken 18 year-old up the stairs, but he just relied on his guts and kept on going anyways.

As they were going up the stairs, Len felt Luka's soft, ample left boob on him. He thought of this as a reward for carrying his own babysitter to the room she was staying in.

Surprisingly, Len was able to take Luka all the way to her room, but the pink-haired babysitter started giving up and fell to the ground with Len falling with her before they even reached the bed.

He tried helping her back up, but she resisted. Instead, she sat up, leaning on the wall. To his surprise, the babysitter started crying.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Len worriedly asked.

"I hate men!"

"Why?"

"Because…because of that…of that…blue-haired man I went on a date with!"

"What did he do?"

"He…he tried…he tried to tou….he tried to touch me on…on our first date!" the drunken babysitter cried.

"It's because you're a-attractive, okay?" Len said, blushing as he comforted her.

"I'm…I'm attractive?"

Len nodded helping Luka back up to the bed. As she landed on the bed, she didn't let go of Len's hand.

"Is it…is it just…just me or…or is it h-hot here?" Luka asked, looking at Len, not realizing that she placed his hand on her chest.

"I-it's…it's just…it's hot here," Len blurted, panicking as he felt Luka's soft chest on the palm of his hand.

"Then help me take my clothes off!" Luka yelled, forcing Len to do so.

She laid back and Len went on the bed to unbutton her shirt. His hands were shaking, making it hard for him to unbutton them in a hurry. After accomplishing the task, he quickly tried to get off the bed, but couldn't move to the sight of Luka's bare, flat stomach and purple, lacey bra containing her soft, abundant breasts.

"Now, take my skirt off! It's still too hot!" commanded the drunken Luka.

Len unzipped her skirt and left them, but Luka gestured him to pull it down. He pulled them and took them off of, leaving Luka with only her bra, panty, and stockings on. Len can now clearly see her beautiful curves and her silky, fair skin, making him feel the sensation he felt when he peeked at her underwear earlier. Before he could get off, Luka grabbed him and pulled him to her, leading his face to land on her bouncy boobs.

"Lu-Luka! Wh-what are you doing?" yelled Len, trying to get off of her grip.

Luka held him tight and hugged him tight enough that he couldn't let go.

"I'm cold now, Len-kun," Luka sweetly complained, still hugging Len.

"Okay, I'll go get a thicker blanket. Now, let go!" he complained, still trying to get off of her before it leads to something else.

As he was squirming and wiggling around to get off of his babysitter's tight grip, Luka felt his hardened member from underneath his boxer shorts.

"Is this my fault?" she asked, rubbing onto it.

"L-Luka! Th-that's…that feels…"

"Good?" Luka finished his sentence off.

"Yeah, but still!"

Luka got up and pinned Len down on the bed, leaving him no choice but to stay there.

"I told you…You have to follow my rules from now on," Luka smiled, taking Len's shirt off.

Luka pressed her tender lips onto Len's, shocking him and making his manhood get harder and ache more. Without his permission, Luka's tongue intruded Len's mouth and entwined hers with Len's tongue. Len was starting to like it, feeling really good in their deep ecstasy.

Luka stopped and pulled Len's boxers down, revealing his firm, throbbing member.

"Len-kun! For a 15 year old, you have a huge cock," Luka gasped, surprised of how big it was for a 15 year old.

Len let out a sharp breath as Luka sucked the head of his member, making him want more and ache more.

"L-Luka, y-you shouldn't t-tease me like that," Len stuttered from the goodness he felt.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Luka said, lifting her head up for a short while.

Shortly after teasing Len, Luka decided to go all the way, swallowing his whole manhood. The babysitter sucked it like it was a lollipop. Len couldn't do anything, but watch and feel good from what his babysitter was doing.

"My turn," Luka said, smiling.

Luka laid down on the bed, smirking. Len ripped off her lacey bra, exposing her big, bouncy boobs and hard, pink nipples. He started licking, playing and sucking Luka's right boob, while he played with the other one, grabbing and rubbing it with his left hand. He did the same with the other as soon as he finished with the right one, making Luka moan in pleasure.

After hearing Luka's moans, Len decided to tease her down there. He quickly pulled Luka's underwear, revealing the most beautiful thing Len had ever seen. He stared at it for a couple of seconds, but was scolded at for embarrassing Luka.

He sucked and licked her vagina, making Luka moan harder. He fingered her entrance, making her wetter and stickier.

"I can't take it any longer, Len-kun," Luka moaned, kissing his neck.

Len nodded and held his penis to Luka's entrance. He looked at Luka and Luka nodded back, signaling him that she's ready.

He pushed it inside her, making her moad louder and harder than before.

"Y-you're so tight, L-Luka," Len said, waiting for her walls to lighten up a little before he starts trusting.

"Just thrust, Len-kun," insisted Luka, not caring about what it's going to feel.

Len shoved his stiff manhood, rubbing against her wet, sticky walls. He sent her to total ecstasy. All she did was moan his name, clenching onto the pillowcase as she Len drove her crazy.

The whole bed was creaking and squeaking as the two made love in the middle of the night. Len kept up his pace until his stamina surged in and he started thrusting faster and harder, making Luka's legs wrap around his waist.

He felt the power and the great satisfaction that Luka's pleasuring instrument gave his manhood. The two can feel the climax coming as Len thrusted harder and faster while he entwined his tongue with Luka's.

"L-Len-kun!"

"L-Luka!"

"Len-kun!"

"Luka!"

The two climaxed together, sending all their love juices all over the bed. The two were exhausted from feeling their love's ecstasy. Len and Luka kissed each other one last time and fell asleep naked beside each other.

* * *

"What happened last night?" asked Luka, walking down the stairs to greet Len, who was eating cereal.

"N-nothing," he said, hiding the truth from his babysitter.

"Are you sure? Cuz I smell funky!" Luka complained, grabbing a bowl of cereal.

"Probably from all the sweat! The air-conditioner wasn't working," Len blurted out in panic.

"Anyways, I-I'm gonna go play video games," Len stated, grabbing his finished bowl of cereal and placing it in the sink.

Luka stood behind him and pressed her succulent boobs on Len's back. She reached for his manhood that got hard from seeing Luka's cleavage and legs and feeling her boobs.

"I wasn't drunk, you know?" Luka giggled, rubbing Len's stiff manhood.

Len looked at the bottle of sake beside the sink and read the label. He then realized that it was a non-alcoholic wine that she bought for herself.


End file.
